Bowser: King of All Villains
by Incarnation of Zero
Summary: All Bowser wanted to do was stylishly kidnap Peach. Now, he's trying to find the new owner of his castle and prove that he is the greatest villain. Ever. He does get some rather odd company though... Rated T for language.
1. The best way to kidnap a Princess

_**A/N:** Right, new Fan Fic_, _sorta new author. I intend to make this reasonably long. Dunno anything more than that._

**Disclaimer:** _The__ day I own any of this is the day I melt Hell's icy caverns.  
_

* * *

**Bowser: King of all Villains**

_Chapter 1: The best way to kidnap a princess_

Our story starts in the air ducts of Princess Peach's castle, where the main character of this story, who modestly describes himself as 'super-genius, reigning king of awesome, and definitely the best villain ever', is crawling along with his squad of five minions, who modestly describe him as 'fat, lazy, and definitely the worst boss ever', looking for Peach's room. We join this gang of merry mortals as they stare through another vent.

"Ugh. _Another _kitchen. This is making me hungry. How many kitchens does this whore need, anyway?" The most cheerful underling asked quietly.

"Quiet! This next one looks hopeful." Bowser whispered. Very loudly. As in close to shouting volume. Most of the Toads in the castle thought the ghosts had come back, so it didn't matter.

"That's what you said last time!" Another koopa whimpered. This earnt him a smack in the face from the orange shelled koopa in front.

There was a silence as Bowser peered through the next vent. The minions held their breath, praying to some sort of deity that this was it.

"Well... at least we're out of the kitchen area." Was the best Bowser could come up with.

This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

As the mission went on, more and more questions formed in the squad's minds, such as, 'why does Peach need such a big castle?', 'why don't we raid this castle the normal way?', 'why I am I doing this?', 'why does Peach keep a large family of ravenous chain chomps in a very small room?', and 'why does my butt hurt?'

The last question belonged to Bowser, who hadn't realised that he'd gotten himself stuck and that his minions were trying their very best to get him free. Well, not before a break, at least.  
After this 'brief' rest the minions did try and help him. They had no chance from the beginning.

One koopa assessed the situation before saying, "Maybe it would help if we woke him up."

* * *

So they continued, Bowser refusing to split up the group to make it quicker, but not telling them that it's because he's scared... because he's not. The minions grew more weary, and bored, and to make things worse, Bowser had started to hum the theme of Solid Snake from Metal Gear II. Badly.

"I swear, if this one isn't it, I'm quitting." One of the koopas said. The others voiced their agreement. Bowser looked back at them, grinning evilly. Then without warning, he picked up the orange shelled koopa, and threw him through the vent.

The koopa got up, and looked around, before exclaiming, "Holy Shit! This is it! This is Peach's room! And that's... oh, balls..."

He was promptly given the bitch-slap of the century from a very disgruntled Peach. Bowser and his four other minions clambered through the vent and landed right on top of his unconscious body.

"Yay! After eleven excruciating hours in cramped air ducts with that asshole Bowser we've finally found Peach!" One of the dizzy, tired, relieved koopas said. He was kicked into the wall by Bowser, who glared challengingly at his other minions. The remaining trio shivered.

Bowser decided to get to the point. "Now, Princess, if you'll come along quickly and quietly, we might not stuff you into the sack. Who am I kidding?" He pointed at his minions. "Get the sack out."

The three glanced uneasily at each other, before the brave one said, "Uh, sir, none of us have the sack. You didn't tell us to bring it."

At this point, a toad had walked into the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. He merely stood in horror as he tried to comprehend what scene was occurring before his very eyes.

In his rage, Bowser fried the innocent toad, picked up his squad of idiotic minions, threw them out of the window, and followed with Peach in his scaly hand.

The koopas had learnt a new definition of the word pain: being flattened by Bowser and his large arse.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm not sure if I should write longer chapters or not. Please say if I should when you _**R&R**


	2. Communication error

_**A/N: **_Yo everyone and everything. Sorrow 'bout late update. I'll try and make it weekly in future.

Thanks to _koopagrrl _for the only review!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this stuff. Honestly.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Communication Error_

Bowser took a moment to think while he was squeezing the life out of his minions with his butt. However, he got bored and frustrated of doing so, so his efforts were fruitless.

Typical, eh?

Peach, now in Bowser's clutches, could only sigh as she thought of what was coming up next. Last time it was monopoly. The time before it was cluedo, but Bowser grew confused and somehow turned it into a chess game with checkers pieces. But the worst time was when they played twister. Bowser took up so much room on the mat that at one point Peach was forced to do handstand with one hand.

Don't ask.

And the minions? They all shared a single thought:

_Fucking... Bowser..._

Either they died or lost consciousness. Fortunately this story is not about them, 'cause they're not recurring characters.

* * *

It was tiring enough to have to walk all the way back to his castle with a damsel-in-no-distress-whatsoever over his shoulder, but now Bowser had to put up with Peach's nattering.

"So, what have you been up to these days? You know I can walk fine, right? How are you going to try to beat Mario this time? Have you lost weight? And when are you getting those eyebrows done? Where are those minions from before? What's that smell? What are we going to play-"

"ENOUGH! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, FOLLOW ME LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BITCH, AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOMAN, PUT SOME SHOES ON! Your feet smell like Mario's armpits."

Bowser took a deep breath, threw Peach to the ground, and kept walking. Peach, nervously looking at her bare feet, and wondering how he knew what Mario's armpits smelt like, followed obediently.

* * *

Bowser stood, mouth agape, staring at the sign as if it had come from another planet by doing the moonwalk. The sign read-

'To the owner(s) of this property-

You have been evicted from these premises as requested by several neighbours. The sum demanded (should you wish to reclaim it) is 1,000,000,000 coins.

-Traders Of The Lost Ark'

All of Bowser's army surrounded their leader. Kammy decided act calm, and said, "Your awedness, we know what you're going to say, but-"

"Traders of the lost ark? Is that the best they can come up with?"

"...Your unimpressedness, we need to find another castle or the minions will call a strike. And they are quite stubborn. A trait from you I believe."

Bowser looked around him. His minions were silent as they looked up at him expectantly. He took out his cellphone.

"I need to make a couple of calls. This shouldn't take long."

* * *

He decided to start with Ganondorf. He hadn't helped him at all in the past, which was good, compared to the other villains who sabotaged his plans occasionally. You stab my back, I stab yours.

Ganondorf was quick to pick up.

"_What is it? I'm in the middle of something here._"

"Yo, Ganon, I need a castle to borrow or 1,000,000,000 coins. Preferably both."

"_Look, stop calling me Ganon. I'm just moving into Hyrule castle right now. Wait a sec- Mothers! Go back to the desert! Who's guarding the Desert Colossus?_"

There was a pause, and Bowser wondered if Ganondorf had meant 'mothers' as a curse or if he was going insane.

"_So where were we?_"

"I need to-"

"_Ah, yes I remember! Yeah, you can move into this castle if you want. But your minions have to be guards, you're only allowed to bring one princess home at a time and you're not allowed to usurp. Got it?_"

"Er, OK, deal."

"_No, the organ goes there you half-witted ass-faced mongrels! Sorry, Bowser, what did you say?_"

"I said-"

"_Wait, call me back later. I need to settle this grudge against children in green and the perfect boy has arrived for me to obliterate. Give me ten minutes._"

So Bowser waited ten minutes. The only ones around him awake were Kammy and Peach, who were playing poker. Bowser thought of joining them but he remembered the last time he'd gambled he lost his airship fleet and his precious Koopa Klown Kar. Sad days indeed.

He called Ganondorf again. This time he took a little longer to pick up.

"So Ganon, about your deal..."

"_Sorry the reception's quite bad in the dark world. You'll have to speak up._"

"Fucking idiot."

Bowser hung up, and burnt a random shy guy.

* * *

He decided on Ridley next.

"Yo. Ridley. Do you have-"

"_Not now you idiot- FUCK! MY EYE! I HATE YOU! WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK YOU COWARDLY TINFOILED BITCHY PEICE OF SHIT! I SHALL SMITE YOU LIKE A-_"

Bowser decided to hang up before the colourful swearing was aimed at him.

* * *

Next up was Black Shadow.

"_Look Bowser, I can't start bailing you out of all these situations. What happened to the villain's policy- You stab my back, I stab yours?_"

There was then a crashing sound, some maniacal laughter and a crowd making Dr. Zoidberg noises.

Bowser, predictably, hung up.

He immediatly received a call.

"_Bowser! Funny story really. When I was made into Meta-Ridley, they installed a hands-free into my head. So really, your call was a blessing in disguise. A painful one yes but..._"

"Listen, I need a-"

There was then a hang up tone and then-

"_Your phone has run out of credit. This means you can no longer contact those who make your life convenient. Yes, including the suicide hotline._"

Bowser threw his phone into the lava as he burnt some of his minions into unrecognisable cinders.

Well, they died sleeping, right?

* * *

_**A/N: **_Please enjoy! _**R&R!**_


	3. Ass in the hole

**_A/N:_**_ Finally got a new chapter of this done. Took me longer than it should have. Oh, well. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_Look, seriously, I don't own any of this. I promise I'm not lying. I'm not crossing my fingers, really. Honest._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Ass in the hole _

Bowser watched as, one by one, his minions passed him, insulting him in a different way each time. If he had bothered to notice, he would have realised that some were coming for seconds.

Some were now making bets on when he would snap, whose insult would have caused it, and what the meaning of life is.

It was Kammy's fifth go when the it finally happened.

"Bowser... you're... errr... hmmm... bent..." Kammy managed to invent. Her previous attempts had been significantly better, she had to admit.

But Bowser did not respond well to the fact that he had just been called gay. Hoots of laughter were heard from every minion. In an effort to reclaim his non-existent dignity, he burnt several minions around him.

The ones not burnt chortled even harder, before realising they'd lost the bet.

Bowser then glared at Kammy.

"Take that back, bitch," he said, with a surprising amount of calmness in his voice.

"Nah, it made me popular. I like this new found feeling. It's like-"

Bowser made a subtle gesture to the minions he'd deep fried.

"Ah. Oh dear. Fine. Yes. Of course. King Bowser is obviously not gay. I was wrong to ever suggest that. I shall now-"

He kicked her in the face to stop the pleas for mercy.

The other minions were hooting with laughter, getting drunk, and slowly dispersing. Seeing Kammy as a new hero, they carried her off. They would eventually come to form a tribe around her, worship her, find out she is a false deity, have a civil war, then blow up all evidence of the meaningless catastrophe.

A random koopa, having drunk a lot of vodka and smoked some sort of drug, aimed a bullet bill blaster at Bowser.

"Hey Bowser!" He said, "If you're so great, then-"

The minion promptly threw up, and hit the 'fire' button.

Bowser groaned.

"For the record, I hate you all."

* * *

When Bowser woke up, he was surrounded by nobody. Apart from Peach, who was cleaning up the mess from the minion's freedom party. Why she was doing so was a mystery that shall be explained in a little bit.

"Yay! You're finally awake! Now you can help me dump all this garbage in the lava," Peach said with a bright smile.

Bowser took a minute to seriously consider what was going on. Peach hadn't run away. She hadn't been rescued by an idiot plumber. Hell, she was cleaning up mess left by things that had treated her very, very badly in the past.

Bowser finally decided to speak, "What are... Why are you doing this...?"

"OCD," was the response.

Should have known.

* * *

Bowser watched silently as Peach finished cleaning the whole perimeter of his repossessed castle. He gazed as he realised he had some better things to be doing. He stared blankly, trying to recall what these things were.

He came to the ultimate conclusion: naptime.

He settled down, gave an exaggerated yawn...

...and was whacked wide awake by Peach and her golf club.

"Ow! What the Fuck! Go away! I don't need you!" He cried out, scratching his butt and wishing it was snack time.

"We have to get your castle back! I know where to begin. We'll go to my friend-"

Bowser broke down in laughter.

"You have friends? Oh that's classic!" he chortled, hitting an almost new low.

Peach frowned, confused.

"Oh, never mind. Just go away," Bowser sat down, and looked away like a child would.

Nothing happened.

After an awkward five minutes, nothing continued to happen, so Bowser fell asleep.

* * *

When the self-proclaimed King of Awesome awoke, he thought two things:

_Yay! I'm moving without actually doing anything! Those minions must of finally grown up... no wait, I'm being dragged! Ow, my ass._

And:

_I'm hungry._

Being Bowser, he focused on the more important of these thoughts. He then expanded on it.

_What's for lunch? I could do with a deep-fried cucco._

He tested his nose. It wasn't receiving anything. So he sat up.

Well, he tried to, but he remembered that he was being dragged somewhere by someone or something. He coughed elaborately to see if he could get the attention of the someone/something dragging him somewhere. But for some reason, this someone/something dragging him somewhere ignored him, or just couldn't hear him.

Bowser tried putting his most recent memories back together. His minions rebelled, Peach said something funny...

His head hit a massive rock, and it was back to naptime again for Bowser.

* * *

**Do, please, _R&R_**


	4. Ganondorf strikes back

_**A/N:**_ Why thank you, _Lizard Valis,_ for those three reviews!

In answer to your question: OCD is Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Look it up if you don't know.

And the foul language isn't going anywhere. Sorry. It's how I roll.

Enough of that though. Onwards with the relevant content!

**Disclaimer:** Hahaha, me owning anything worthwhile. Classic.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Ganondorf strikes back_

Bowser woke up with a minor headache. This usually didn't grab his attention, as he almost always had one when he woke up.

This time, though... was no different.

In an attempt to concentrate, and work out what happened last time he was conscious, he stared at his foot for five minutes before coming to the grand conclusion:

_My foot is orange._

For Bowser, this was an amazing breakthrough. It allowed him to not care further about the state of his own body.

Satisfied, he stood up, and looked around him. It was a dark room.

And it lacked interior decoration.

_Oh, come on, if someone/something is going to drag me somewhere for some reason, they've got to at least erect one statue of me here. I mean, all that's here are two very familiar figures that have been standing in front of me all this time. You don't have to be Picasso to know that's a load of shit._

_Wait a moment..._

One of these figures was, of course, Peach, who watched Bowser curiously as his facial expressions changed from disinterest, to confusion, and then eventually to what seemed to be agony, before changing back to disinterest.

The other figure was Ganondorf, who found the whole thing hilarious.

* * *

"You wanna know something funny?" Bowser said as Peach attempted to fill him in on what was happening.

"What?"

"I don't care."

"But you want your castle back, right?"

"Yes... without useless people like you getting in my way."

Ganondorf, watching the argument, sighed. He wasn't even sure why he was there.

"And you," Bowser continued, pointing at Ganondorf, "I thought you were in hell? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your minions were very,_ very_ drunk last night. And high. Very, _very _high," Ganondorf explained unhelpfully, not before rolling his eyes in an elaborate fashion that would piss off anyone who noticed.

Bowser didn't catch on, and started looking for distractions. He only found a bowl of deep-fried cucco noodles on the table next to him.

_At last! Something that makes sense in this stupid and unreasonable world!_

Peach smiled as Bowser wolfed down the fruits – or should I say noodles – of her labour.

Ganondorf facepalmed.

* * *

"Say wha-?" Bowser said, utterly shocked, while shoving as much of Peach's cooking down his throat as he could.

"I said I'll help you. All we need to do is get your castle back, am I correct?" Ganondorf smiled smugly.

"Well, yes. But I don't need your-"

"Oh but you do."

"Ummm... Why?"

"Tell me, when was the last time you went to the **EVGSCUBGIWDORED**?" Ganondorf was playing the role of 'jerk' perfectly in this conversation.

Bowser scratched his head, and then his butt, in confusion.

He then ate another bowl of deep-fried cucco noodles, before finally replying.

"You know, after seventy bowls of this stuff, it really does get a little boring. How 'bout a little variation in tastes, chef dumbass?"

Ganondorf gave an exaggerated cough, more so than he expected as he then started choking for three minutes straight.

There was a silence.

It was the sort of silence you get when someone announces they've just given birth to a mutant drug-addicted cow.

Ganondorf waited for the inevitable question that Bowser should have asked several lines ago.

Peach started cooking something. It shall never be explained what, though.

Bowser, being Bowser, fell asleep for the fifth time this story.

Ganondorf, tired of watching Bowser sleep, decided to take action.

There was a sigh, a snore, and a huge smack. Bowser awoke, with his headache, and asked the question that had been on his mind for several minutes:

"Sooo... who dragged me here, anyway?"

"Well, it was _obviously_ Peach, wasn't it?" Ganondorf said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, OK then," Bowser said as if it made perfect sense.

"So, continuing our last conversation before you had the two-minute nap..."

"Wuh...?"

Ganondorf decided to get used to this brainless asshole that was supposedly 'awesome'. Seeing that it would be a momentous task, he decided to take it slowly and patiently.

"You remember the **EVGSCUBGIWDORED**, right?" He said slowly.

"The what now?"

"You know, the **E**pic **V**illains **G**rand **S**uper **C**onference for the **U**ltimate **B**ad **G**uys and their **I**deas for **W**orld **D**omination and **O**ther **R**andom **E**vil **D**eeds? Held every Saturday?"

Bowser, at this point, looked very, very confused.

Peach occupied herself by cleaning the room.

Ganondorf pressed on, refusing to give in to Bowser's stupidity.

"You're the bloody chairman of it! Nobody's sure why though..."

"Oh yeah... that's the thingy where villains start saying they're better than me! Hahaha, fucking idiots."

Bowser put a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's because you haven't been showing up lately that the other villains have decided they want to be the king of all villains. Someone who attends the conference had your castle repossessed in a successful attempt to humiliate you," Ganondorf explained calmly.

"Who, dammit Ganon, WHO?" Bowser said, suddenly very alert.

"I don't know, but they attempted to do something similar to me, possibly seeing me as threat for getting your position. Me being the most worthy candidate, who should actually have the title now, and all that," Ganondorf explained further, not bothering to notice being called 'Ganon'.

"Uh-huh," Bowser stated rather intelligently.

"So all we have to do is go to this cute hang-out you bad boys have and then see who took Bowser's castle, right?" Peach piped in.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at the princess' word choice, before finally deciding to break the silence.

"Well, yes. But it's being held in quite an odd location this week, so we'll be going on quite a hike to get there. Any questions?" Ganondorf said, with a tone of authority. Who else was going to be leader in this group? Peach, who didn't even know what was going on? Bowser, who most probably didn't care about what was going on?

Predictably, Bowser had a question that had been plaguing his mind for a while.

"When's dinner?"

Ganondorf kicked him in the face, and started dragging him once again.

Oh, of _course,_ it was _Peach_ who dragged him, wasn't it?

* * *

**_A/N:_** And that concludes this epic chapter. From now on I should be alternating between this and Full Geass Panic. And maybe I'll try some more oneshots as well.

While I'm pondering that, **R&R!**


	5. When sparks fly

**_A/N:_** _Oops. Umm... err... sorry for the late upload?_

_I won't make up some stupid excuse or anything, instead, I'll just say beware the Final Fantasy references in this chapter._

_Oh, and thanks to **NJWheeler** for that review. I'm all for constructive criticism. I'll bear your points in mind. And your questions will probably be answered in the next few chapters._

_-Insert witty disclaimer here-_

R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 5: When sparks fly_

The two figures watched the road below them patiently, waiting for their quarry to arrive.

Well, one of them did. The other one was gleefully giggling as he imagined what he would do to the victim.

"So, do remember the plan?" The gleeful figure asked, before breaking into a fit of giggles again.

"When he passes, we jump out at him, and launch some really powerful magic at him. I also brought my portable stereo to play fitting music while he meets his fate." The other one responded.

"Oooo, yes, good idea, mmmm, I like it, yes... what song?"

"Heh... you'll find out..."

"Well, it had better be good. I don't want you to embarrass us again."

"Um... that was you last time... and the time before..."

The gleeful guy suddenly burst out laughing. The horrifying cackles echoed for miles around, no doubt terrifying several people.

"Shut up, Kefka!"

Kefka did so, scowling at his companion.

He then had another giggling fit, sending chills down the spine of the one person who heard it.

Sephiroth sighed, and returned to watching the road for the target.

* * *

Ganondorf was not a happy man. He never usually was, but this time there were a lot of factors contributing to his steadily growing rage.

Firstly, he was dragging possibly the fattest and stupidest thing he'd ever met in his life.

Secondly, Peach wouldn't shut up. And she was prying into his private life.

Even his mothers hardly went there.

Lastly, he kept hearing laughter from higher up the mountain they were climbing.

Very recognisable laughter, but he couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard it before. It was very annoying, though.

"So what sort of films do you like watching?" Peach was babbling, "How long have you known Bowser? Why do you have an aversion to the colour green? Why do you have a look of painfully justifiable anger on your face? Are you g-"

Ganondorf, pushed to his limit like never before, clamped Peach's mouth shut with his free hand.

_This is why I prefer Zelda._

It took considerable effort for him not to just whack Peach towards the horizon with Bowser, or simply crush her head.

_Why is she even here?_

"Let's take a break," He managed to say, struggling to keep his voice as gruff as usual.

He threw Peach to the ground, and dumped Bowser next to her. Bowser got up and scratched his head.

It took him five minutes of staring at both of his... companions before he opened his mouth to say something.

Ganondorf beat him to it, "If you ask anything about food or lunch, or say that you're hungry, or if you just irritate me, I will bludgeon you to death with a giant rock."

_How was I so calm there?_

"Well... I... er... um... I was actually going to ask why she's still here," Bowser said, only slightly taken aback, clutching his stomach in hunger, "And where here is exactly?"

"We're on Mt. Nameless." Ganondorf explained bluntly. He was getting tired of Bowser not paying attention.

"Wait- this mountain is actually called Nameless?"

"Yes. Has been ever since WarioWare bought it."

"And as for why I'm here," Peach spoke up, "You need to pay off some gambling debts. Specifically to me."

"Wait, what?" Bowser exclaimed, complete shock covering his face. Ganondorf tried _very_ hard to keep a look of amusement off his face. As in not at all.

"Well Kammy bet your money-"

"Oh for fu-"

"Well helllllooooo there! You all look _sooooo_ fine today! Gah ha ha ha ha!" A voice behind them called out.

Turning around, they saw where the voice originated – Kefka. He wore a strange look of glee that could only be replicated if you wore a clown costume everyday and plotted the destruction of all civilisation.

Next to him was Sephiroth, looking anything but amused.

The silence that followed was as awkward as they get.

"Sephy... the plan?" Kefka whispered. Sephiroth gave him a puzzled look.

It took Sephiroth a whole six minutes to realise that he was meant to be doing something. As this was happening, Kefka started laughing again, Ganondorf wondered if Sephiroth was the human incarnation of Bowser, and Bowser was trying to figure out how his day had gone from being dragged up a mountain, to Peach talking about gambling debts, to being confronted by a clown and...

A shemale?

Sephy finally remembered what he was meant to be doing, and in one fluid motion, he placed his portable stereo on the ground, and turned it on. It started blaring out 'One-winged Angel'.

He moved on to start his supernova attack.

Kefka, however, wasn't pleased.

"Sephy, I thought you would have chosen something... well..."

Sephiroth stopped his supernova.

"Something wrong with my awesome music?"

"Quite frankly, Sephy, it's shit. You're just embarrassing us again."

"Bite me, clown face."

"Ooooo, that's a bit harsh, isn't it now?"

"Good grief, Kefka, can't you just let me kill these guys?"

"You're so used to having your own way, aren't you, momma's boy?"

"Jenova is an incredibly powerful-"

"As I remember it, you beheaded her, didn't you? "

"Well, at least I don't have an Esper fetish."

"Hey, fuck you, you mako-sucking twerp!"

Kefka kicked the stereo, and it suddenly started playing 'Dancing Mad'.

"HEY! DON'T FUCK WITH MY MOJO!" Sephiroth yelled, as he thrust his sword through Kefka's side.

There was a pause. Peach had somehow made popcorn for Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Aw, fucking hell, it's gonna take weeks to get rid of these stains," Kefka said, dismayed. He fired a bolt of lightning at a stunned Sephiroth, who was launched in several metres back.

Kefka chuckled, ripped the sword out of his body, and flung it to one side.

A light then enveloped him, and he turned into his god form, towering over Bowser, Ganondorf and Peach.

"Now then," he said, licking his lips, "who's next?"


End file.
